zerefsawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Janus
Rick Janus is a 17 year old Metal Make mage and a member of the Fairy Tail guild. Appearence Rick is a tall and lean boy with green eyes that have flecks of gold in them. He has slightly tanned skin, and spiky brown hair. He usually wears a simple gray or white shirt with a navy green military style jacket and denim jeans with brown combat boots. He also has silver dagger that he keeps inside his jacket. His guild mark is green and on his left shoulder. Personality Rick is very flirtatious with women and tries to charm every girl he meets. Despite his laid-back personality, he is very loyal to his comrades and is serious only when someone/something threatens his friends and/or comrades. He does have a love of fighting, like his comrades, but never goes into a fight without a proper strategy. He often fights with his powers, and only resorts to his dagger when he is forced to. Rick is actually quite sensitive, and will freak over the slightest of problems. He is also easily provoked. History As a young child, Rick was always alone and scared. His parents were both drunks, and fought all the time. His parents also abused him, and he eventually ran away from home at the age of 7. Wandering through Fiore for half a year, he came across a guild named Helios, where the Master gladly accepted him. He stayed with Helios for two years, and finally adapted to a new life. However, one day, Helios was attacked by a small dark guild named Redemption Demons when Rick was away on a job, and Helios was wiped out, including the master. The only survivor was Rick. Horror-stricken and filled with sorrow, he once again ran away from the home he knew. He eventually became a player and dated many women to try to get his past behind him, but it never seemed to work, and was always haunted by his past. Rick was eventually found by Makarov in a druken state, and after some time, was convinced to join Fairy Tail. Magic and Abilities Metal Make Magic: '''A form of molding magic that allows Rick to create metal and shape virtually anything from it. Rick uses '''Static Metal Make, meaning that he can shape metal into inanimate things or weapons. Rick can create virtually anything with his Metal Make magic, but he cannot create anything that surpasses the powers of the spells he has been training to use. *'Metal Make- Elucidator:' Rick can create a massive great-sword used for melee combat. He can also conjure a smaller version of Elucidator, which is built more for speed than for power. *'Metal Make- Arrows: '''Rick can create a horde of arrows made from metal (The more arrows he creates, the more magical power he loses) to fire at a target. *'Metal Make- Shield:' Rick can create a half-dome made from metal to nullify most physical/magical attacks. *'Metal Make- Stairs:' Rick can conjure up a set of stairs made from metal, and can connect it to any surface. *'Metal Make- Trap:' Rick can conjure up a prison made from metal by targeting one area to trap. *'Metal Make- Blow:' By aiming the spell towards the ground, Rick can conjure up a large metal fist that blows up from underneath his opponent. *'Metal Make- Axe: Rick can conjure up a large axe used for melee combat and use it to attack his opponents. However, the axe will shatter if hit with a powerful magic blast. *'''Metal Magic: **'Metal Magic- Dance of the Blades: '''Rick can conjure up a series of blade like shards from metal, and send them in a flying "dance" towards the opponent, surrounding and cutting the opponent. If the magical power is high enough, the blades are even able to cut through magical defenses. **'Metal Magic- Infinity:' Rick can use up to a maximum of 5 of his Metal Make casts at once, and fire them towards a target. The more spells he use, the more magical power is taken from him. Equipment '''Exalibur:' A silver dagger Rick always has, often stored inside his jacket. The blade is the size of his forearm, and can either be described as a long dagger of a short sword. The dagger is also proven to shrink or grow in size, the sizes ranging from the length of his index finger to the length of his entire arm. The dagger is completely silver, including the filgree hilt. The blade is slightly curved, and pointed in some sections. It was said that he recieved the weapon from the time he was in Helios. Category:Characters